Possession
by tehitam
Summary: [BTS TAEHYUNG FF] Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir Taehyung itu aneh jika melihat hobinya yang suka mengumpulkan barang bekas. Namun, bagi mereka, Kim Taehyung adalah sosok pahlawan.


[BTS TAEHYUNG FANFIC]

Surrealism

© 2018 tehitam

.

.

.

Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari dirimu?

Seputar pertanyaan itu selalu menjadi bahan dan topik pembicaraan bagi kami. Tak henti-hentinya dengan congkak menyebutkan dirinyalah yang paling bermanfaat bagi sekitarnya. Padahal kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menghasilkan satu fungsi.

Beginilah rutinitas setiap hari yang dilalui. Membicarakan hal-hal yang sekiranya tak jauh dari apa yang berada di ruangan ini. Sesekali kami akan bertanya salah satu dari mereka yang sudah menjelajahi luar sana dan mulai merawi sana-sini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya sungguhan atau sekadar bualan saja karena sebagian dari mereka hanya akan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dan mulai berkata, "Akulah yang terbaik."

Lihat saja _Mr. Clock_ , pongahnya mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu dihitung dengan jam dan angka yang tertera pada dirinya. Sama halnya dengan _Mrs. Calendar_ yang sesekali akan menyeru jika memasuki hari-hari besar. Kadang mereka berdua memperdebatkan masalah waktu dan kompak jika berada disituasi yang genting. Namun, tak semua dari kami yang suka mengoceh. _Mr. Book_ dan kawanannya lebih memilih berbicara pada waktu yang tepat, terkadang salah satu dari mereka akan memuntahkan kisah-kisah yang tertulis dalam dirinya.

Cerita yang diantarkan oleh sang buku menjadi perwakilan atas pemikiran pembuatnya. Sama halnya dengan yang lain, begitupun aku. Kami dibuat oleh tuan-tuan kami, para pencipta kami. Entah dari tangan yang lihai atau yang sekadar iseng saja. Tuan-tuan itu membuat kami dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda untuk saling melengkapi. Kami memiliki dua tuan, yang telah menciptakan kami dan yang akan mempergunakan kami. Tuan-tuan itu kami panggil dengan sebutan 'manusia'.

"Dia datang~ dia datang~" Seruan dari bawah menyadarkanku. Ahh, tuan kami telah kembali.

Suara desas-desus mulai menggema. Jika dia melewati suatu ruangan, maka benda-benda di sekitarnya akan memberikan ucapan selamat datang. Bahkan, tak sedikit dari mereka yang akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

"Lihat, dia membawa barang bekas lagi."

"Hei, kau! Sampai kapan kau akan menggantungku terus di atas sini? Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Namun, tetap saja dia tidak menghiraukan kami.

"Hihihihi ..." Si pintu mahoni terkikik geli ketika knopnya diputar oleh seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari aktivitas yang dia sebut sekolah.

Semua peralatan sekolahnya dengan pelan dia letakkan, seolah benda-benda yang dia bawa akan kesakitan jika dilempar secara serampangan—yang memang benar adanya. Memandang seisi ruangan dengan mata nyalang seakan dalam satu kedipan kami akan raib. Tuan kami memiliki sikap yang aneh untuk manusia pada umumnya. Seperti mengecek kami setelah dia bepergian, membersihkan kami meski tak begitu berdebu, atau membawa pulang barang-barang bekas yang ia temukan. Sangat disayangkan katanya. Menurutku dia memang memiliki hobi mengoleksi barang-barang bekas.

Terkadang aku merasa jika dia bisa mendengar dan memahami apa yang kami katakan. Berawal saat dia mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan agak lama. Tanpa sadar _Ms. Mirror_ mengatakan jika tuan kami memiliki sifat narsis dan sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berubah datar dengan sedikit cengiran di bibir tipisnya sambil berkata, "Tentu saja." Seakan-akan membalas perkataan sang cermin.

Cerita lainnya saat musim gugur dan digelarnya festival _Chuseok_ —festival yang diadakan setiap akhir bulan September berupa pesta panen. Sayang sekali tuan kami tidak bisa ikut untuk meramaikannya karena terserang demam musim panas di musim gugur, lucu sekali. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan _hanbok_ baru saat itu. Sebagai gantinya dia membuka jendela dan duduk selonjoran di pinggiran jendela untuk melihat kembang api yang bermuncratan di langit. Rembulan saat itu sangat terang dan ditemani kembang api yang menyulut dalam gelap.

Pohon maple yang berada di samping halaman rumah menggugurkan anak dedaunan yang dibawa oleh silir angin. Seiring bergugurannya silara, terdengar alunan nada yang menggema di luar rumah dan perlahan memasuki ruangan seraya menyapa kami dengan suaranya yang indah. Ya, alunan melodi berasal dari pohon itu. Ia bernyanyi untuk menyambut festival musim gugur, tapi sangat lembut dan menyerindaikan hati.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, kami melihat jelas senyuman yang tercetak di wajah sana dan perlahan membisikkan kata, " _Gomapta_." Seolah-olah ditujukan pada pohon maple yang menyanyikan untuknya sebagai pelipur lara yang diiringi angin malam. Nyanyian yang kami beri judul " _Beauty is a Fruit During Summer"_.

Tahun lalu saat hari hujan di akhir bulan Juni, dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan payungnya yang lebar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat berada di persimpangan jalan. Tak banyak orang-orang karena hujan yang deras tapi dia memilih berdiam diri di depan pembuangan sampah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya saat itu. Ketika semua orang membuang kami yang sudah tidak terpakai karena rusak, dia malah mengambilku untuk dibawa pulang. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kata-katanya saat itu. Kata-kata yang membuatku yakin jika dia ... benar-benar manusia yang aneh tapi sekaligus _hero_ bagi kami.

"Hei, mau pulang bersamaku? Sepertinya boneka merah berkepala hati tidak buruk untuk dijadikan pajangan kamar. Namaku Kim Taehyung, salam kenal Tata."

.

The End

.

.

.

Kembali mengambil cerita lama dari writing project di tahun 2016.

Yup, jadi sudut pandang dari cerita ini adalah Tata yang menceritakan tentang tuannya, Taehyung.

Mind to review?


End file.
